


Far Far Away

by ChaoticBaguette



Series: Disney Poetry [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Rhyming, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBaguette/pseuds/ChaoticBaguette
Summary: The enchantress's curse is of a different sort.





	Far Far Away

Crashes echoed through the hall  
Books torn from shelves  
Pages and chapters torn in the brawl  
Nobody themselves

The screeches and wails  
Calling his attention  
She's dragging her nails  
Her fit reaching its ascension 

Flinching from someone not there  
Addressing people as objects  
She emits a frenzied air  
No one likes the effects

Upon seeing him, she calls him beast  
Despite his humane face  
At his pleas, her cries decrease  
Her heart slowed to its normal pace

Her father's death  
And the tragedy of the plague  
Drove her sanity to its last breath  
Her mind becoming vague

Her beauty and brown hair  
Along with her ability to read  
Become bare  
Unable to bleed

With increasing paranoia  
Her state begins to decrease  
Like a wilting cherimoya  
The voices in her head rarely quiesce

This all came to a head  
He found her crouched  
The room torn to a shred  
Her state slouched

He strayed  
With a screech  
He found in his chest, the hilt of a blade  
His mind blank, as if cleared by bleach

As his corpse collapses  
The knife clatters  
Her mind lapses  
She temporarily remembers what matters

With a cry  
She rejoins the silver  
Raising the blade high  
Her head becomes a river

The rose using it's last petal  
Similar to her favourite Romeo and Juliet  
Two lovers subjected to the finial nettle  
A dead set


End file.
